Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 05
, |presenters = Louise Wolff Jacob Riising |host = |vote = 65% international jury 35% televoting |entries = 10 |winner = |prev = 04 }}Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 05 will be the fifth edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 9. The selection had one final held in Copenhagen. Information The edition was announced along with the confirmation of the Danish participation in the ninth edition of the contest. The format of the fourth edition was kept and only one final will be held with ten acts – nine Danish acts and one foreign act. The edition will start in June 2014. The selection will consist of only one final and will be held in , . The voters were international juries like in the previous edition with additional the "Rest of the World" jury which included associate members of the NBU. The competing entries were chosen by the broadcaster after several artists submitted songs, including artists from neighbor countries. However, only ten songs were selected including only one foreign song. In this edition, only songs in the Danish language were allowed to enter, excepting the songs for the foreign act submission. Venue B&W Hallerne is a former industrial complex located on the island of Refshaleøen in Copenhagen, Denmark. Built in the early 1960s by Burmeister & Wain, the complex consists of two large halls which were used to build ships until 1996. Currently the facilities are used for culture and entertainment activities. On 2 September 2013, Danish public broadcaster DR announced that it had chosen B&W Hallerne as the host venue for the Eurovision Song Contest 2014. The contest was held at the Section Hall 2, which was converted into a music venue with a capacity for 10,000 spectators. The surrounding buildings and areas were transformed into 'Eurovision Island' which was used for additional services related to the contest. Schedule The schedule of the edition was published by DR on 23 May 2014. The songs presentation started on 5 June and would end on 14 June. The running order draw would take place two days later, on 16 June. The voting would start on 18 June and will end on 31 June. The results presentation date has not been announced but it is expected to be in early-July. As the presentation of the songs had a delay of two days, the running order as well as the voting was moved for one day later; the running order draw would take place on 17 June while the voting would start on 19 June. However, they final was postponed due to the jury applications taking place between 18 and 19 June. The final started on 23 June 2014. Songs presentation As seen on the schedule that DR revealed on 23 May 2014, the presentation will start on 5 June and will end on 14 June. Unlike the previous edition, it was not announced if the foreign act will be announced whether last or somewhere in the middle of the presentation. It was later announced that there would no be any announcements on 7 and 8 June. Final The running order draw for the final took place on 17 June 2014. The final would start on 20 June 2014 with the voting lasting about two weeks. However, due to the jury applications, the final was delayed. The final started on 23 June 2014 while the results will be presented in July 2014. Italic Foreign act selected by the jury members from DR. 'Performances' Apart from the contestants' performances, Medina, performed an acoustic version of her song "Jalousi" for the opening of the selection. Also, contestants of the ninth edition, Cher Lloyd and Jenni Vartiainen performed their songs as the interval acts. Voting and results After the song presentation was done, DR posted a poll regarding the voting system of the edition. There were three options: *'Jury & "RotW"-jury' where participants of NVSC 9 vote as individual juries and the non-participants' votes are combined as the "Rest of the World". The voting is the Northvision–style for all the voters. *'Jury & Televoting' where broadcasters apply to vote and they are randomly drawn to vote either as individual juries or as part of the televoting. The individual juries vote with the Northvision–style. The televoting countries have a certain number of points to the 10 songs. *'Jury & Televoting' where broadcasters apply to vote as individual juries. Only some countries are allowed to apply for a jury place while the others who don't apply, vote as televoting. The individual juries vote with the Northvision–style. The televoting countries have a certain number of points to the 10 songs. The third option was the most voted by the public and was selected by the broadcaster. After the system was selected, the final date was delayed due to the jury applications. Voters '12 points' 'Spokespersons' # Aneta # Lukijan Ivanović # Madeline Juno # Aline Lahoud # Saber El Robaey # Souad Massi Sirena Rita Ora Erik Solbakken Aisling Bea Vera Brezhneva TBA Alina Eremia TBA Nadia Malm Louise Wolff 'Voting grid' 'Televoting' See also * Dansk Melodi Grand Prix * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 9 External links *Announcement thread Category:Dansk Melodi Grand Prix